


snowstorm

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Luhan, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow, mention of violence in film, tsundere Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is just trying to enjoy the snowstorm but his annoying boyfriend Luhan has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teatimetaemint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimetaemint/gifts).



_Perfect time for a snowstorm_ , Sehun thought, as he spread his fingers out on the cool glass. Outside, the snow was spiraling down fast—pristine flakes spinning through the air in all directions as the wind whipped them around. He listened to the howling of the wind and the loud whisper of the snow and closed his eyes.

There was no feeling quite like being safe and warm inside your home when the elements were battering the world outside and rattling your windowpane. Sehun sighed contentedly. _It's so peaceful and—_ But Sehun never got to finish that thought as the tranquility of the room was shattered by the loud, aggressive knocking at the door. 

"OPEN UP, SEHUN! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Sehun groaned at the interruption. _Of course_. Only Luhan could have destroyed a perfectly idyllic moment of contemplation quite so completely. Of course, only Luhan could have such monumentally shitty timing. It was a gift. Truly. Keeping his eyes on the tempest beyond the glass, Sehun ignored the banging and shouting. 

"OPEN THE DOOR, SEHUN! IN CASE IT'S ESCAPED YOUR NOTICE, THERE IS A _SNOWSTORM OUTSIDE_ AND MY BALLS ARE PRACTICALLY FROZEN SO YOU CAN LET ME IN _ANYTIME_ NOW!"

It would serve Luhan right if he left him out there for a while longer. But truth be told, Sehun couldn't stand much more of the yelling. Sighing, he turned away from the window and headed for the door. A muscle twitched in his cheek as he unlatched and pulled it open. 

"Took you long enough!" Luhan shot him a killing glare and Sehun rolled his eyes in response. "I could have died out here, the amount of time it took you!"

"Your appetite for drama never ceases to amaze me." Despite his disdainful words, Sehun's eyes drank in the sight of Luhan. Thirstily. Golden honey strands lay in relaxed waves around his forehead and cheeks tinged a robust pink from the biting cold. 

"Your insistence on infuriating me never ceases to annoy me!" Luhan yelled, his third finger held up defiantly. 

"Anyway, why are you here? I thought you were going to work on your lines tonight?" Sehun raised a quizzical eyebrow. Luhan had declared earlier on, that he had to memorize and rehearse his lines for a crucial scene the next day. "My character gets beaten up bad and I need to channel the right amount of pain and emotion so I can't have you around, distracting me." Sehun had snorted at that. _Whatever_.

"The heating broke down on my floor, so my apartment is like fucking Antarctica right now. I swear my dick was on the verge of getting frostbite."

"Dude, I don't need to hear about your dick falling off."

"Never fear, my dick is not in any danger of detaching itself from my body anytime soon," Luhan waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "My balls, on the other hand—"

"STOP!"

"Okay, okay, but I need to warm up quick. Or else things will seriously start falling off. I'm not even joking. Like I need blankets and maybe gloves. Maybe a warm body?"

"What the hell?" Sehun had to laugh at the slyly inserted last sentence.

"Blankets then." Luhan winked, just before he knifed into Sehun's personal space. Strong hands settled themselves on either side of Sehun's waist—heavy and just a little possessive. For someone who claimed his balls were semi-frozen, Luhan was exuding a disturbing amount of warmth. It would be so easy to lean forward and just—

"Did you miss me?" Luhan's face was so close that their noses touched. The tip of Luhan's nose was unexpectedly cool. Perhaps he was telling the truth and the heating on the penthouse floor really had gone off. Maybe he wasn't just here to annoy Sehun.

"Don't flatter yourself," Sehun snorted, holding himself safely away from the pull of Luhan's gravity. Whenever he got too close to the other man, his brain had this inconvenient tendency to turn to goo. And when that happened, all he wanted to do was to kiss the blasted man. Luhan's ego was healthy enough as it was; Sehun didn't see a need to boost it further by letting him know how much he wanted him. 

"Not even a bit?" Luhan said, a little disappointed as his arms tightened around Sehun's back. Their collarbones clashed a little despite the layers of clothing and Sehun winced slightly but it was a good kind of sting.

"Not even." Sehun avoided Luhan's intense, sherry-colored irises and waited for Luhan to reach up and kiss him like he usually did. _One, two, three, four, five seconds_. . .but Luhan's firm warm lips didn't press against his. Instead, his boyfriend's hands fell away from his waist—not lingering like they usually did.

"I'll try to convince you later that you missed me," Luhan said nonchalantly but there was something in his voice, and Sehun wasn't so sure he was as indifferent as he sounds. Luhan plopped down on the sofa. "Blankets. We need blankets."

"But it's warm in here?"

"My dick is in danger of falling off, remember?" 

"I really don't want to hear anymore about that," Sehun said firmly as left to get some blankets.

❅ ❅ ❅

"I don't. . .know any. . .thing. You can beat me. . .till I'm dead, but I still won't know. . .w-who took her."

Sehun watched in fascination at the emotions transforming Luhan's face—one after another. 

_Fear. Exhaustion. Hopelessness._

"Tell me now, or I'll kill you for real," Sehun read out, his voice flat and impassive—the exact opposite of Luhan's expressive voice.

"I d-don't know, I really don't know. . .AHHH." 

"Don't make me kill you." Sehun flinched a little as he read the lines nested between the dialogue: _Guozhi kicks Donghai in the ribs. Hard. Donghai grips his side, moaning_.

"I wish I could tell you but I don't—" Luhan drags a shaky, trembling hand through his hair—pain and fatigue etched into his features.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore." Sehun threw the script onto the coffee table with a decisive thwack.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the mood. You don't need me to read the other person's lines. You were going to do it on your own anyway."

"But I'm with you now and it works so much better when I have someone else to read the lines to me."

"Ask someone else. I won't do it."

"Sehun, I don't see—" Luhan began to say, but Sehun was already at the window, his palms flush against the glass. Snowflakes swirled outside, whispering against the window.

"Get someone else." His words weren't cold so much as unyielding. They'd been dating for six months now and Luhan would know better than to try and persuade him when he used that tone.

"I don't know what this is about, but okay," Luhan said quietly from across the room. Sehun continued to stare out at the winterscape as he waited for Luhan to begin rehearsing his lines again. 

He waited and waited but there was nothing but silence in the apartment. 

Why wasn't Luhan acting out the scene? What was he doing? 

Sehun was about to turn around and investigate when Luhan's arms wrapped around his waist—his collarbones pressing into Sehun's shoulder blades like they'd always been meant to go together, like they belonged. Exhaling brokenly, Sehun closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink, ever so slowly, into his boyfriend's embrace.

"I think I've rehearsed enough for one night," Luhan said—his words soft and warm against his back. 

Sehun's hands covered the ones interlocked over his belly. Luhan's skin was always smooth but never quite soft—except for those small folds between his fingers. It was just like Luhan could be really loud, sometimes even obnoxious, but there was a softness to him too that not many people got to see. When they were alone together, when it was just the two of them and the mood was right, Luhan sometimes surprised Sehun with flashes of tenderness. 

"Will you get hurt? Tomorrow, I mean. When they're filming the scene, will you get hurt?"

"No. I might get slightly bruised if Zhang Yixing mistimes his kicks and punches but you know that dude never messes up," Luhan said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right."

"If I'm wrong, you can help me ice the bruises later. But with the heater turned up to the max, okay? Because it's fucking cold these days and I don't want my d—"

"I swear to God, if you bring up your dick falling off again, I will bruise you myself," Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" Luhan's laugh vibrated pleasantly against his skin, and Sehun was reminded of how much he hated Luhan sometimes (mostly because he didn't hate him at all).

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Sehun snorted but there was no bite to his words. Then he was trying his hardest to hold back a sigh as Luhan placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him around. They were facing each other, foreheads touching, and Sehun's heart fluttered a little—it always did when Luhan stared into his eyes with this kind of intensity. 

"Stop being grumpy and just kiss me,' Luhan whispered, his lips grazing Sehun's jaw like a dream. In the end, Sehun forgot the snow beating against his windows and he forgot that Luhan had to get beaten up on-screen tomorrow. Everything else just faded to the background. The only thing in front of him now was Luhan. The only thing that mattered. . .was Luhan. Finally letting go of the iron control that had had him in its grip all evening, Sehun moved closer to Luhan, his hands cradling his face. 

"I'm not grumpy," Sehun said, just before his mouth slid over Luhan's—softly, gently. "I just wanted to enjoy the snowstorm in peace."

"Why don't we drag the sofa over to the window? We can just watch it together," Luhan suggested as he played with Sehun's hair. 

"That's a dumb idea,” Sehun laughed. 

“It’s a brilliant idea,” Luhan argued as he backed Sehun against the glass. “Brilliant,” he whispered as he kissed Sehun, his tongue sweeping in—all warm and needy. 

“Dumb,” Sehun moaned softly against his mouth as Luhan’s hands slipped beneath his sweater.

“Allow me to convince you.” Sehun could tell from Luhan’s voice that he was smirking and it annoyed him in the same moment that it turned him on and he was reminded again of how much he _hated_ Luhan. But then Luhan’s mouth was on his neck and his collarbones and he forgot _everything_.

❅ ❅ ❅

It was warm in the room even though he could feel a bit of coolness coming from the surface of the glass. It didn’t matter though, because the warm weight of Luhan’s head and shoulders on his lap erased away the coolness. Luhan had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, while they were talking about where they would go for spring vacation. Sehun’s fingertips traced the curve of his closed eyelids and he felt that distracting fluttering in his chest again. He sighed. Maybe it was time he gave in. Luhan had been asking him to move in with him for three months now, but Sehun always said no. He wasn’t even sure why he was still resisting him. God knew he missed Luhan when he wasn’t around—even if he was the most infuriating prick at times.

 _Maybe the next time you ask me, I’ll say yes._

If nothing else, it would be worth it just to see the look on Luhan’s face when he didn’t say _no_ like he always did. He would see. But for now, he was content to have Luhan here with him. He reached his hand out, skin pressing against cold glass. The storm had died down an hour ago and started up again twenty minutes ago. The wind howled against the window, making the glass vibrate, while flurries of snowflakes filled the air with a rush of activity. Sehun sighed contentedly. 

There was no feeling quite like being safe and warm inside your home when the elements were battering the world outside and rattling your windowpane. 

_No feeling like it_.

❅ ❅ ❅


End file.
